My Life Was Like A Fairytale
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: Sometimes life can be like a fairytale. There's the good moments: the heroes, and the bad moments: the villains. And then there's always that time when you try to find your Prince Charming. And sometimes you succeed. And if you're lucky, you might even get a happy ending. Dan/OC, with Phil/OC. NOT PHAN. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Lost In The Maze

London was a big place. Not that I expected it not to be big. But it was like a giant maze of people and buildings, all caging you in. The endless traffic and the smell of petrol fumes clouded my nostrils, along with the acrid stench of cigarette smoke. It kept reminding me that I was wise not to smoke. Although when I was seventeen I got drunk and ending up trying one at a party. And I hated it. It tasted like _shit_. I literally ended up coughing and spluttering, and I never ended up trying one ever again, despite how much my friends tried to persuade me.

So, I can't exactly go on without even telling you about myself. Well, my name's Natasha Thompson, but people call me Tash for short. I'm twenty one, and I work from home as a games tester. I've always been into video games; I'm not too obsessed but I like playing them and I love my job as I can work from home. I'm new to London, I've just bought a flat with my best friend Rose. She's a year younger than me, and in my opinion way more attractive. Well, according to me everyone is. I'm forever alone, seriously.

Boys always fall for her wavy brown hair and sparkling green eyes, and her charm. Whereas me, I'm just a derp. I fall over all the time, I make the most insanely not funny jokes that no one but me laughs at. Well sometimes Rose laughs at them just to make me feel better. She probably doesn't even find them funny. Sometimes I wonder how I even have friends.

I fished my iPhone 5 from my jacket pocket, looking at my reflection in the screen and running a hand through my long blonde hair to try and get it to look presentable. Once I'd got my fringe straight and made sure I didn't have splodges of make-up all over my face, I turned on my phone to check if I had any texts.

And there I was, the one lingering behind the group. I was out in town with a bunch of my friends, along with Rose. We were hanging out, going shopping and just looking around and getting to know the place a little better. They were all miles ahead of me, and I was just the loner behind them all, standing texting on my phone. Of course I walked a little slower so that I didn't bump into people whilst looking down at my phone screen, but that also meant that my friends were gradually fading off into the distance.

"Come on, Tash! You're miles behind!" I heard one of my friends, Lydia, call out. I looked up from my phone and started a fast jog towards them, elbowing my way through the crowds of people. When I finally caught up with them, I was panting for breath. I really was unfit.

"Finally. I need to get home now, girls. Let's get on the underground and we'll meet again tomorrow, OK?" Cat, another one of my friends said. Cat and Lydia were twins: you could hardly tell the two apart, apart from that Lydia had slightly longer hair.

Lydia wasn't listening as she was in mid-conversation with Rose about some 'hot guy off YouTube that she really wants to marry'. Rose was laughing and nodding, and Cat punched Lydia in the arm to get her attention.

"Lydia, we need to get home you bitch!"

Lydia spun around and glared at her sister. It almost looked like a sister-fight was about to hit off.

"Yeah, yeah you dumb slut. See you tomorrow, girls! Let's all go down to the underground together, then we won't get separated."

Rose and I nodded and we started making our way through the dense crowds. Incredibly stupidly, I slipped my phone out again and continued texting. I smiled at the reply I got, but I was so lost in talking to this person (one of my other friends) that I actually stopped walking without thinking about it.

When I looked up, I almost had a heart attack. People walked by as normal, but there was no sign of Rose, Lydia or Cat. They had disappeared. I frantically looked around, pushing through the crowds, but they were nowhere to be seen. My breathing had accelerated to proper hyperventilating now, as I panicked, searching for any sign of my friends.

"Rose! Cat! Lydia! Where the fuck are you?!" I called out, in hope of an answer. But all I got in response was being shoved almost off balance by a passer-by in a hurry. I cursed under my breath. My phone was almost out of battery and probably didn't have enough left for a call. Typical me. I waste my battery on crap and it's almost out when I really need to use it. I'm totally fucked now.

"Oh, shit," I cursed under my breath. They were probably on the train now. There was no way I was ever going to catch up with them. And worst of all, I didn't know my way around either. I was new to London. Oh shit, this was bad.

I paced around, hoping that some miraculous idea would suddenly pop into my head. Unfortunately I got no such idea. I considered asking someone where to go, but for I knew they could be some rapist or paedophile, or send me in the wrong direction on purpose. I wish there was someone I could trust.

I angrily punched my palm, growling in frustration. Walking over a bit, I found a wall to lean against. It was inevitable. The tears began to spill down my cheeks as I sobbed. I was lost and alone. For all I knew someone might try to kidnap me. I was properly scared.

My head dropped to stare at the ground as I embarrassingly wiped the tears from my eyes. Closing my eyes I silently prayed, despite not really being a believer in God, that someone would come and help me. But right now I needed someone to believe in.

Suddenly two hands were resting on my shoulders. At first I thought it might be Rose, Cat or Lydia, but when I looked up, it wasn't. When I looked at him I immediately spotted no threat, and let him stand in front of me.

"Are you OK?" the guy asked, he looked around my age with brown hair and amazing chocolate-coloured eyes. He looked at me as if he really was concerned for me, like he really did care.

"No," I choked out, wiping the next wave of tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I've lost my friends. I don't know how to get back home."

Sighing, he daringly took a step closer to me, trying to reassure me with a smile which showed his cute dimples. "Have you just moved here?"

"Yes, I live in a flat, but I can't remember how to get to it. My phone's run out and I can't remember my friends' numbers off by heart. I'm fucked."

He chuckled. "Come with me. You can call your friends from my flat, I live nearby. And I'm not a stalker or rapist, so don't worry about that."

"Thank you, you don't know how much it means," I smiled, glad that someone had finally come to help me. "I'm Natasha by the way, but call me Tash if you want, that's what everyone calls me."

"Dan," he replied, encouraging me to walk beside him. "We better get back then. Unless you... uh... want to stop for a coffee?"

My eyes lit up. This guy was really cute and good-looking. "Yeah... I mean, sure. Of course. Yes."

I really was awkward when it came to these things.

He smiled widely, he looked _so _adorable when he smiled. "Starbucks. I'll pay."

Taking his hand, we began walking down the street together towards the nearest Starbucks. So not only had I been rescued, but I had also seemed to get a guy to like me. This was seriously the best coincidence ever. In a way I was kind of happy that I got lost.

* * *

**Please, please review and tell me whether you liked it or not! If you didn't, let me know how I could improve it, no flames please. Your kind reviews really encourage me to write more. Thanks for reading! ;)**


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

"...so we were at this party. You know, all drunk and giggly. And this guy came up to my friend Cat, and I thought he looked suspicious, but I ignored it cos I was drunk and didn't really care. So they danced and all that, then they kissed etcetera. And then... can you guess what happened?"

Dan raised an eyebrow as he sipped his coffee. "What happened?"

"She found out that the 'guy' she was kissing was actually a _girl_! Oh, God it was hilarious! Her face was priceless. You should've been there."

Dan almost spat out his coffee from laughing. "Seriously?!"

"Seriously," I nodded, "She looked horrified. Of course us lot burst out laughing, almost doubling over. Then she threw a strop and stormed out on us."

"So... Cat, do you live with her?"

"No, she lives in a flat nearby with her twin sister Lydia, who is also my friend and another girl. I live with my best friend Rose. She's _so _unsociable, though I can't talk. I spend my entire day on the games console. It's my job... kind of. I get to try out loads of new games then pick out the bugs and stuff then write a report about it. It's _such _a fun job, apart from the report bit. All Rose does is sit on the internet all day, either on Tumblr or YouTube."

"You lucky thing," Dan scoffed, placing the empty mug on the table and popping a marshmallow into his mouth. "Mind you, my life mostly consists of Tumblr or YouTube too... but mainly YouTube."

"So what do you do?" I asked, interested to find out more about him. He seemed like my kind of guy; a good sense of humour, incredibly sarcastic and spends all day indoors. Mostly.

"Well it's quite difficult to explain," he admitted sheepishly, and I could almost hear his brain cogs turning to try and think of a way of phrasing it. "You won't laugh, will you?"

I shook my head. "Of course not! Unless you're a stripper or prostitute that is... then I might. Which you better not be by the way."

"No, no, I'm neither of those," Dan laughed, "I'm a YouTuber. I make YouTube videos on the internet. Like video blogs, though people call them vlogs."

I bit my lip. "That's so cool! So how many people watch your videos? What are they about?"

"Quite a few actually. I have almost nine hundred thousand subscribers. About seventy percent of them are teenage girls... don't be put off or anything. And creepy twelve-year-olds."

My jaw dropped open. "Woah... nine hundred thousand?! That's amazing! So I'm guessing you have fans then. Are you famous or something?"

"I do have fans, and I guess 'YouTube famous' is a way to phrase it. Yeah."

"So your friend Phil, does he make YouTube videos too?"

"He does. Unfortunately with us making videos together, some slightly crazed fans decided that it would be cool to ship us together. They're insane... they write fanfictions about us, God it's crazy. But I do love my fans."

I burst out laughing, "Fanfictions about you? Oh my God... that's hilarious! Do you read them?"

"Some of them I do... but some are just weird, whereas others are actually really well written. Although I'd rather not talk about what they write about us..."

I actually had to put my hand over my mouth in order to stop myself laughing. "I'm surprised I've never heard of you. Rose rambles on about YouTube enough as it is. She's always yip-yapping about all these hot guys she's seen on there, I just keep telling her to shut up. Lydia's into this YouTube stuff too. Sometimes those two act like sisters the way they talk about it."

Dan realised I'd finished my coffee too and looked back up to me. "So... you want to come back to my flat? We can try and get in contact with your friends. Or something... unless you want to stay for a bit. But you don't have to. Although it might be better if you let them know you're safe first."

"Yeah. We can go back to yours, try and contact them. Maybe I could stay round for a bit. Got no parents around no more who can say no. Only if that's OK with you."

"Of course it is. You can meet Phil, too. He's nice... if sometimes a bit annoying."

"Yeah, that'll be awesome! I really want to meet Phil, he sounds like a nice guy. Come on then," I hopped down off of the stool and Dan followed, offering his hand to me which I gladly took. He smiled and escorted me outside, even opening the door for me. Going back with him might also help me to get to know London a bit better.

/\\\

As we walked through the streets rabbiting on about random nonsense, I could kind of sense some sort of familiarity about this part of London. I swear I'd been past here a few times. He said that there was only a few more minutes left now.

When we arrived at the building he said he lived in, I gasped. That was why this place seemed so familiar! It was the _same _frickin' building!

"Dan... this is the same building I live in," I pointed out, and he immediately stopped walking.

"What, seriously? We live in the same building?"

"We must do, cos this is where I live." An ear-to-ear grin spread across my face.

"That's fantastic, isn't it? I'd like to get to know you more, you seem like a nice girl," Dan smiled, as we started the long journey upstairs to our flats.

/\\\

"So not only do we live in the same building, we live on the same floor, only a few doors away from each other? Is this fate?" I exclaimed as I fished in my pocket for the keys to my flat. "So you live just down there... just a minute. Wait here, I just need to tell Rose I'm back safely."

"Yeah, sure," Dan nodded and took a step back as I walked inside. I heard shuffling from the living room as three heads poked around the corner, shocked expressions taking over their faces.

"TASH?!" they gasped in unison.

"Guys, I made it! I'm back in one piece, and thanks for leaving me by the way," the last part of my sentence was laced with sarcasm. Although in a way I was glad they left me, because otherwise I wouldn't have met Dan.

"I'm sorry, we were scared out of our wits when we realised you weren't with us. I'm so glad you're safe!" Rose beamed as the girls stepped out into the small corridor. "And your phone ran out, didn't it? We tried to call you but there was no answer. Text addict."

I swallowed guiltily. "Yeah... phones do that. The damn thing was out of battery. Maybe there'll be a day when phones all come with solar panels or something like calculators. Then you could just take them outside, and they'd never run out. Although you'd have to go outside more. Not really my thing, going outside..."

"You couldn't have got back alone. How _did _you get back?" Cat wondered, a hand on her hip. I blushed slightly, turning round and checking Dan was still outside, which he was. He was scrolling through his phone.

"DAN! Come here."

He looked up from his phone, slightly startled, and shyly walked inside.

"Girls, this is Dan, he helped me get back. Dan, these are my friends I told you about," I pointed to each one as I said their names. "Rose, Cat and Lydia."

When I looked back to them, they all just stood there like frozen statues, their mouths open in shock. Then they started screaming and jumping up and down.

"Um... what exactly are you doing?" I wondered, then it occurred to me. "Oh. Yeah... shit."

"IT'S DANISNOTONFIRE! OH MY GOD!" Rose squealed, running up to him and encasing him in her arms. Soon the other two joined her and he was trapped within the girls' arms.

"Woah, woah," he said, awkwardly hugging them back.

He just looked at me quizzically, and I shrugged. They really were nutcases.

Rose ran up to me and shook me by my shoulders. "You lucky _bitch_! You didn't get to kiss him, did you? Oh God, you're so damn lucky!"

"No, I've only just met him," I replied, then Rose started squealing again along with Cat and Lydia. "Girls! Calm down! Calm down and _explain_."

"You don't know how amazing this is Tash, I mean you actually got to meet him! What did you do? I bet you hid in a bush and snogged each others' faces off. If you did I'm _so _jealous," Lydia grinned, folding her arms and pouting.

"Shut up, we didn't do anything like that! We had a coffee together. That's all."

"What, he bought you a coffee? Oh my God, Tash! He asked you out!" Cat squealed elatedly, galloping around the hallway like an over-excited dog.

"Seriously, will you shut up! Just shush," I snapped, blushing and taking a deep breath. "If you're going to keep embarrassing us, then we're leaving. I don't think I can take it any more."

"Leaving? Where to?" Rose asked, her face bright red from all the screaming.

"His flat, it's just down the... oh, never mind. You stalkers."

"You're going to his flat!? Can I come?" Lydia exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement.

"No, you can't. Go away," I frowned, taking Dan's hand and making his head jolt up from looking at the ground. It was obvious he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Why not? Pleeease," they all begged.

"Not now."

"Can we at least get a picture?"

I looked to Dan. He shrugged.

"Fine, be quick."

They all grinned and took a group shot with Rose's iPhone. Cat squealed and pecked Dan's cheek, causing his eyes to widen in shock. She leant up and whispered in his ear,

"If you get bored of her, I'm right here."

He frowned as the group disappeared back into the living room, then turned to me.

"I'm sorry about them. They tend to obsess over people. And as for Cat... she's the worst. Once she likes someone she's _determined _to get them. Just ignore them."

"Don't worry, I get this a lot," Dan reassured me. "Some girl tried to give me a ring once."

My jaw dropped. "Really?! That's _insane_!"

"I know right. I've had Valentines cards, love letters sent to me... but this _has _to be the worst anyone's sent to me. Guess?"

I shrugged. "What?"

"Well, I was opening fanmail one day and I found that someone had sent me tampons with my face stuck to them."

I buried my head in my hands, laughing so hard my stomach hurt. "Oh _my _God that's funny! What sort of shit do people send you? Oh God..."

I just couldn't stop laughing as I locked the door to the flat and began to walk down the hallway towards his. He was practically next door yet I hadn't noticed him in the few days I'd been here.

"All sorts. Phil gets cuddly toys and cute things, and I get tampons with my face on. What does that tell you about our fans?"

I couldn't stop giggling as we stepped inside his flat, and I peered up through my hands to see Phil slouched on the sofa. He bolted upright when he noticed me.

"Phil, this is..."

"Dan, for God's sake! How many girls do you bring home?" I knew he was being sarcastic.

"I was about to say this is Natasha if you shut your hole. Natasha, this is Phil. And _don't _make me sound like a man whore."

"Hi," I waved meekly.

We exchanged hellos and stuff. He seemed like a really nice guy and I couldn't wait to get to know him better.

* * *

**Review and you'll find a llama hat and a pack of malteasers at your door. Maybe. They might be a bit... virtual. Hope you enjoyed and please give me your feedback! :)**


	3. The Flat

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, they let me know that people are reading and enjoying my story! :)**

* * *

Phil had explained that he needed to go back to editing his new video after the 'snack break' he'd had, which was when we arrived. He'd make a cheeky joke about us 'needing some time alone', and we'd both given him iron glares. Once he'd retreated into his bedroom, leaving us alone, Dan asked if I wanted to watch a movie and I agreed. So we ended up sitting awkwardly on the sofa together watching Ted and laughing with full mouths of popcorn, which of course made our laughs sound extremely retarded.

"Shut up!" I heard Phil yell from his bedroom, and Dan and I looked at each other guiltily before deciding that we were going to continue simply for the sake of annoying Phil.

We'd had a few more threats from Phil along the lines of 'I'll touch your neck!' (which Dan yelled 'NOOO' in return, he hated when people touched his neck apparently), or that he'll cut off his head and hang it on his bedroom wall as a display.

Ted was almost finished, and due to the darkened room we couldn't see each other very well. After a while we didn't realise how close to each other we were getting. We were so absorbed in watching the movie and laughing our heads off that both of us didn't realise my hand rested on his inner thigh, and his was on my knee. Our shoulders were touching, and only then did I realise what an awkward position we were in.

I was actually comfortable so I chose to ignore it, and Dan didn't seem to notice or care either. It was actually starting to get dark outside which naturally made our eyelids flicker and try and convince us to close them. We ended up lying back on the sofa, stifling yawns whilst my hand stayed put and his ended up round my waist. My head rested on his shoulder as the credits rolled across the screen.

Only when Dan switched off the TV did he realise how he had subconsciously moved quite close to me. It was only about half five in the afternoon yet I felt knackered. I'd been out shopping with my friends since ten in the morning, then I had to go through the trauma of getting lost, then getting rescued by Dan, then coming back here and having my friends screaming and fangirling in my ear. And we'd spent the rest of the afternoon watching a movie. I had every right to be tired; it had been a long day.

Yet I didn't make any effort to move: my head was rather comfortable on his shoulder and having his warm body so close to mine was a nice feeling. I hadn't had a guy this close to me since ages ago, I never thought I was that attractive and hadn't had that many boyfriends on the scale of things. But no, he wasn't my boyfriend, was he? We'd been on one date; if you'd call it a date.

Giving my brain the 'what the hell just do it' signal, I let my eyelids flicker shut and my grip tighten on his leg. I wanted him to stay next to me. And he didn't seem to protest, so I thought he didn't mind all that much.

I groaned in disapproval when I heard the lights in the room being turned on. Phil must've finished editing his video. And it might be a bit awkward when he sees us in this position; but I don't really care all that much at the moment.

"Aww Dan, has she fallen asleep on you?" Phil cooed, wandering over to the kitchen and searching the cupboards. "How romantic."

"Phil, shut up," Dan said. "You can get the dinner, I can't be bothered."

"No you can, I've just spent the last few hours editing my video, and what have you been doing? Sitting on your lazy arse watching a movie. So get up and make the dinner, lazy bones. You might even impress your girl with your cooking if you're lucky."

Dan shot him a glare. "I don't want to wake her up."

"Oooh is that the reason? You want to let your girlfriend cuddle up to you?"

"Oh fuck, fine." I realised that he didn't say anything to deny me being called his girlfriend. I didn't complain.

Sighing he gently placed a sofa cushion behind my head and draped a blanket over my body. The thing he did next surprised me; he placed a kiss on my forehead, and I could feel his lips curl into a smile against my skin. Then I heard him walk away, and I don't remember anything else because I drifted off to sleep.

/\\\

"Natasha! Wake up, I've got some dinner ready."

Letting out a long groan, I stretched out my arms and legs and realised that I'd fallen asleep on the sofa. I had a blanket covering me and a sofa cushion to rest my head on. I felt rather comfortable here. I didn't want to move.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone and checked for new messages. There was one from Rose that was unread.

**When are you coming back? Lydia and Cat have gone home, so I'll be left alone :(**

Awkwardly biting my lip I looked up to find Dan placing bowls of pasta onto the table.

"You do like pasta, don't you?" he asked me. I nodded.

"So I'm staying then?"

"If you want to."

He'd already made me some food, so it would be out of order to say no. "Of course I'll stay. I'll text Rose."

**Staying for dinner, might bbl, not sure. Don't be too jealous :P**

Chuckling at my evil tendencies I hit send and returned my phone back to its rightful place in my pocket. I reluctantly climbed off the sofa, stretching my stiff limbs and checking my hair was straight using my reflection in the window.

Dan and Phil were already at the table waiting for me to join them, chatting about some video, probably the one that Phil was just editing but I wasn't completely sure. I walked over but Dan leapt out of his seat and pulled the chair out for me. I gave him a cute smile and muttered 'thank you', but I still couldn't ignore Phil's amused chuckle as I sat down.

"So, what's this video you were talking about?" I asked, munching on some pasta. It tasted _delicious. _Dan was an excellent cook.

"Oh, just the one that Phil was editing," Dan explained through a mouthful of food. "He was talking about the reasons why he was a strange kid. Which hasn't changed, he's still just as strange now."

Phil gave him a warning look, and I giggled. These two were so funny when they had petty arguments.

"I'm not strange now! Well I sort of am, but not _as _strange as I was back then."

"He has an obsession over lions."

"At least I don't obsess over llamas and have fans that send me tampons with your face stuck on them, or a squishy alien in a tub full of goo!"

"Ladies," I chuckled sarcastically. "Calm down."

"Sorry," Dan said downheartedly, it was obvious he fancied me otherwise he wouldn't be this awkward around me.

I leaned over and gave him a hug. "It's OK, I find it funny. You two argue like brothers sometimes."

He chuckled and leaned into the hug, wrapping his own arms around me. It was so perfect I didn't want it to ever end.

Phil awkwardly sat there, then noisily cleared his throat, immediately looking back down to his bowl of pasta as if he didn't do anything.

I quickly pecked Dan's cheek and continued eating my pasta, oblivious to his blush.

"Awkward silence," Phil mumbled.

"Yeah," I agreed, then tried to think of something to make conversation over. "This pasta is delicious. You're an _excellent _cook, Dan."

He smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, but I'm really not."

"Soo..." Phil said, finishing his dinner and taking a sip of water. "Do you have a YouTube channel, Natasha?"

"You really are, and I do, but I hardly ever use it. I made one video then decided I was rubbish at it and gave up. People like you must be naturals, but I really can't say random things to a camera and be interesting. I end up just rabbiting on about random nonsense."

"At first I was bad, then I got better," Dan smiled, pushing his empty bowl aside. "You just need to believe that you can do it. Maybe I could give you a few tips."

"Maybe," I said, "But I'm terrible at it. Rose is better; she has her own channel and makes a few videos. Coming to think about it I think Rose is probably better at a lot more things than I am."

"Stop being so harsh on yourself," Dan replied, placing his hand over mine. "You're beautiful, funny and friendly. Don't put yourself down."

Did he just call me beautiful? I might just have blushed a bit, I didn't know if he noticed.

"Thanks," I said with a nervous giggle. "So now we're all finished, what are we going to do?"

"How about a game of Mario Kart?" Phil asked, leaping up from his seat.

"Yeah, but you're doing to do the washing up. I cooked," Dan said, taking my hand and helping me up. He was such a gentleman.

"I guess I'll have to be on my own team," Phil sighed as he collected up the dirty plates and cutlery and put them in the sink for after the game.

"Yeah, you will," Dan replied, then leant over and whispered in my ear, "We'll thrash him."

I giggled, taking a seat on the sofa whilst Dan got the console ready. "I like Mario Kart. I think I'm OK, I've played it enough times."

"I bet you'll be brilliant," Dan beamed, passing me a controller before Phil came and joined us. "Phil, prepare to be thrashed."

* * *

**Review for virtual Dan and Phil plushies :O**


	4. Nightmares Of The Past

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! They're all really nice and encourage me to write.**_  
_

**Also I have to add that this chapter contains abuse, arguing between parents, and reference to self harm. If you're uncomfortable with these, feel free to skip that part. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Yelling and screaming could be heard from downstairs. I was curled up, knees to my chest against the wall just to the right of the top of the staircase. Mum and Dad were fighting again. Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I forced myself to stop crying but failed miserably. I didn't understand. I thought they loved each other._

_I was only ten, I didn't understand much about this. I didn't understand why my parents always argued. And worst of all my father took it all out on me. He was the one with the temper. He would explode at the drop of a hat._

_My sister, Laura, was his favourite. She was a few years older than me, and he had always favoured her. My mother would try and make things equal, but my father would just yell at her and tell her to shut up. He always tried to be dominant. _

_CRASH!_

_I leapt up, dashing down the stairs and standing outside the kitchen door. My parents were yelling at each other and it was obvious my mother was crying._

"_Why Steven? Why did you do it?"_

"_WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP WOMAN! **I **AM THE BOSS OF THIS HOUSE, AND YOU **WILL **LISTEN TO ME!"_

_I didn't dare to enter. I would be beaten and screamed at. And worst of all my mother would have to watch. She was the only one that truly loved me. My sister was an obstinate, stuck up prat who always thought she was the best, obviously because of the way my father treated her._

_My mother was nice to me. When my father wasn't around, we'd do mother and daughter things together. It was one of the only parts of my childhood that I truly enjoyed._

"_How can you betray me like that? SHE WAS A BLOODY PROSTITUTE! YOU'RE MY HUSBAND AND YOU SLEPT WITH A **FUCKING **PROSTITUTE IN **OUR **BED!"_

_SLAP!_

_I winced as I heard a scream from my mother. What was my life? Why couldn't I have normal parents who loved each other?_

"_YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO! I THINK YOU DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED FOR THIS!"_

"_NO, for God's sake! Who are you Steven? I thought I loved you, but I was wrong. You're an abusive, selfish son of a bitch. You don't give two fucks about me. You don't treat me with any respect whatsoever. I tell you what, go take our marriage certificate and stick it RIGHT UP YOUR ARSE!"_

_Another scream and sob was heard from my mother as she fell to the floor. The tears were now streaming down my cheeks as I quickly wiped them away with my sleeve. _

"_FINE! YOU'RE NOT WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE MY WIFE ANYWAY! AND GO TAKE THAT BITCH OF A DAUGHTER WITH YOU TOO. YOU'RE NOT HAVING LAURA. GO AND FUCKING FIND SOMEONE WHO YOU THINK IS 'BETTER FOR YOU'. FUCK OFF!"_

_My heart almost leapt out of my chest as the kitchen door flew open and my father stepped out into the hallway. When he saw me, fire burned in his eyes. I was absolutely petrified._

"_YOU," he roared, grabbing me by my collar and lifting me in the air til I was level with him. "Were you listening?! Were you spying on us?!"_

"_No, Dad," I sobbed, and I screamed out as he slammed me against the wall, causing every bone in my body to spear me with pain._

"_YOU WERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU WERE LISTENING IN!"_

_He slapped me across the face, then let me drop to the floor with a thud. I screamed out and tried to run, but his boot slammed me in the ribs, knocking the wind out of me. Nothing would help me. _

"_Dad I'm sorry," I cried but he ignored me and instead reached for the baseball bat. Suddenly he wasn't my father any more, he was a horrible, cruel monster, like in a fairytale. The monster that the good guys have to defeat. Except there were no good guys to defeat him._

_And he lifted the bat in the air, and I could almost feel the impact already. I screamed out, as the bat was swung at my head in slow motion. Everything slowed down. It was only me and him in the entire world. _

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, NATASHA!"_

/\\\

Sweat pouring down my forehead, I bolted upright. As my eyes began to refocus, I could just make out the outline of an unfamiliar place. Then it all came flooding back to me. It was only a nightmare. None of that was really happening to me. At least not any more.

It seemed that I had a flashback. A flashback of when my parents got divorced. My life wasn't all goody-goody. There were bad moments too, but there were also good moments, for instance meeting Dan.

Then I realised; where was I? My heart drummed like a baton against my chest. I looked around. Unfamiliar surroundings. I looked down. I was in a bed. A thick duvet was covering me. I looked across. It was a double bed. And someone else was on the other side.

Everything came flooding back to me. Last night. After the game of Mario, which Dan and I won, I fell asleep on the sofa after a popcorn fight. I wasn't in the living room any more. And when I looked, it was Dan next to me.

A thought suddenly occurred. But we couldn't have done anything, right? I had fallen asleep. I had clothes on. If you could call a bra and knickers clothes. Wait, why was I only in my bra and knickers?

When I had kicked this unexpected flurry of thoughts from my mind, my thoughts returned to the nightmare. That had actually happened. And thinking about it made tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

Soon they were streaming down my cheeks. The more I thought about it, the worst it got. I started sobbing, but not wanting to wake Dan up, I buried my head into the pillow and let it absorb my tears. But unfortunately, Dan did wake up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said sleepily, reaching an arm over and around my back. I continued to sob into the pillow, clutching the sides in a death grip.

"I-I don't really want to talk about it," I said but the pillow muffled my voice. Whispering calming things to me, he shuffled across the bed and held me tightly against him.

"You can tell me anything," he smiled against my ear, holding me as I sobbed into the pillow. I turned over and wrapped my arms around him, crying against his chest.

I had only just met him a day ago, and was contemplating on whether I should trust him with this information. Rose barely knew anything about it. I always clammed up whenever she asked. I wanted to forget my past and move on. But it always came back to haunt me.

"I-I don't know. Can I trust you? I only met you yesterday," I asked him, and he gazed down into my eyes. Inside the deep brown depths all I could see was kindness and maybe even love. Like he actually cared and wanted to protect me, to help me.

"Of course you can trust me. I want to help you, be there for you. But you don't have to. But it _does _help if you tell someone instead of keeping it all locked up."

He had a point there. Maybe I could tell him, and then he could maybe help me to forget my past for good.

"Yeah, but I don't think you'd want to hear it," I told him, and he just kissed my forehead. I smiled against his chest.

"Why not? Is it about family?"

"Yes."

"Oh... so do you want to tell me? I really want to help you."

"You really want to know?" I look up at him and he nods.

"Yes, I want to be there for you."

He really was sweet sometimes. I shuffled up and lay back on my pillow, and he lay next to me. We turned on our sides and faced each other, our hands clasped together in the middle.

I took a deep breath and he urged me on with a smile which brought out his adorable dimples. I couldn't ever say no to those dimples.

"Right... so since I was about five, my parents started arguing constantly. Every time I went downstairs, they were yelling and screaming at each other. My sister Laura was no help. She was my Dad's favourite since she was born. He treated her like a princess. So she became this stuck up bitch who always thought she was better than me. I _hated _her. We never talked and when we did, we were arguing. We weren't really proper sisters in a way, I guess we were kind of enemies.

"So my parents argued day in and day out, throwing things at each other. My father thought he was the boss of the house and always treated my mother like she was less than him. She's told me she's been wanting to divorce him for years, but was afraid that it would affect us as her children. She was the only one that truly loved me. When my father wasn't around, we'd go out and do stuff together. We were really close."

A lone tear escaped from my eye, and rolled down my cheek. Dan gently brushed it away with his thumb and I smiled, continuing.

"But w-when my Dad got angry he took it all out on me. He used to beat me, and sometimes in front of my mother. I hated my father, he was always so horrible to me. And my sister went round telling everyone at school that I was a fat no life prick who was boring to hang around with. So I barely had any friends. I got bullied. Then... then..."

I was actually sobbing now, but Dan whispered to me to shh, and reached an arm around to rub my back soothingly.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "My life got so depressing. I felt like I was worthless shit. I-I started to cut myself."

His eyes went wide, as I showed him the faint scars on my wrist. "I stopped a few years ago when life got better. When I went to uni I met Rose and Lydia and Cat. Then I knew what it was truly like to have friends. I am so grateful for them."

He shushed me and gently patted my back, bringing my arm up to his lips, and kissing each scar individually. I felt so loved. Someone actually cared about me.

"Natasha, you are not worthless shit. I'm glad you stopped. There really was no need; self harm solves nothing."

"That's what I learnt, eventually," I smiled as he continued peppering kisses on my scarred wrist. "I kept it from all my friends. But after five years of this constant abuse and arguing between my parents, they..."

I choked back another sob and Dan shuffled closer to me, pulling me into his body and wrapping his arms around me. "This was in my nightmare. I was ten years old. My parents were arguing downstairs in the kitchen. My Dad had betrayed my Mum... he slept with a prostitute."

"Oh God Natasha, I'm so sorry," Dan said, kissing my cheek.

"They were fighting. I went downstairs to listen. My Dad was beating up my mother. She told him... she told him she wanted to divorce him. He went mental. He stormed out and found me there, and he took out all his anger on me."

"Shh, shh, it's OK, I'm here," Dan whispered against my neck, as I broke down into sobs and snuggled closely into him.

"I ended up in hospital with a cracked skull. He hit me with a baseball bat."

"Fuck," Dan hissed silently.

"So my parents divorced and I went to live with my Mum. My sister went with my Dad and we never saw them again. Thank fucking God. I hated them both. And from then life went uphill. We moved away, and I went to a new school. I was slightly traumatised, but I made a few good friends. Yeah."

"Thank you for telling me," Dan said, pulling me close as I cried against him. "I'm so sorry about what happened with your parents. I wish I could've done something to help."

"For one, go and beat up my dickhead of a father," I chuckled, and he smiled back. "He annoyed me so much."

"I wish I could."

I continued to cry whilst he held me for a while, just letting my tears out. Tears helped me. They relieved the stress. They made me feel better. Sometimes I would cry myself to sleep.

After a while when my tears slowed down, Dan whispered to me, "Feeling any better?"

"A bit," I admitted, rolling onto my back, and stretching my aching limbs. "I've been meaning to ask you, what happened last night? Why am I in my bra and knickers?"

He blushed bright red. "Nothing happened. You fell asleep on the sofa. You were sweating and looked rather hot, so I carried you in here and tried to cool you down. Don't worry, I didn't look, and your clothes are over there by the cushion."

_I wouldn't have minded if you did look, _was what I really wanted to say.

"Oh," I smiled sheepishly, contemplating whether to pull the sheet up to cover my exposed body, or to just leave it. I decided to leave it. "So what's the time?"

Dan rolled over and checked the bedside clock. "Half eight in the morning. A bit earlier than usual for me, but oh well. Want to get up?"

I jolted in surprise when I heard some footsteps outside. It must be Phil.

"Dan? You awake?" he called out through the door.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll get you two some breakfast just for today. But you're getting lunch. Delia Smith pancakes?"

Dan looked to me expectantly. I nodded and mouthed, _with lemon and sugar._

"Yeah please, two with lemon and sugar. Cheers, Phil."

"Don't expect me to do this all the time, I'm feeling in a kind mood at the moment."

We both chuckled and lifted the duvet off of ourselves. My eyes widened when I realised he was only in boxers. And blimey did he have a nice body. But I tried my hardest not to stare too much.

"Right, shall we get up?" Dan exclaimed, climbing out of bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, almost rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

/\\\

We sat at the table munching on our pancakes and telling everyone how delicious they were. Dan and Phil were chatting about their radio show and I listened in, occasionally asking questions that they eagerly answered. Until we heard a knock at the door, which sent us all bolting upright.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and both shook their heads.

"No. I'll get it," Phil said, reluctantly getting out of his chair and walking towards the door. When he opened it, he was met with the sight of a very shocked, and most definitely excited Rose.

* * *

**Other people say this, and I am going to reinforce it. Abuse or self harm is never the right answer. Always tell someone if any of these happen to you.**

**Please review, follow and favourite. I read every single review, and your kind feedback makes me smile! And wasn't Dan and Phil's radio show yesterday totally epic?**

**See you when I post the next chapter :)**


	5. A Little Bit Of Chemistry

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've had bad writer's block. And this chapter is so short. So sorry if it's crap! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

My eyes went wide as I recognised the person at the door. Gradually my jaw started becoming slack as I dropped my pancake back onto the plate in shock.

It was Rose.

The first thing I saw was her tackling Phil in a massive hug, which resulted in the two stumbling back a few steps. She was giggling with glee. I could tell Phil was very confused by the way he was looking quizzically at me.

Rose looked up at him, her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist. "Hi, I'm Rose. Natasha's friend. I can't believe it's you..."

"Oh... um, hi," Phil replied awkwardly, and she giggled cutely, showing her dimples. I was always jealous that she had dimples. Another reason why she was more attractive than me.

"Sorry Phil, she's my flatmate and best friend. She is a big fan," I explained, and Dan looked to me and chuckled. He'd had a similar experience yesterday.

She finally stopped being so embarrassing and untangled herself from him, looking up at him with sparkling green eyes. "Sorry if I'm seeming like a stalker. Natasha still hasn't charged her phone and I couldn't text her or anything to ask her if she was OK. So I went knocking and tried to find your flat."

"No, it's fine," Phil stuttered, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks. "So... come in?"

She squealed as Phil walked around her and shut the door. As soon as she saw me her eyes lit up, and I stood up as we embraced each other in a giant bear hug.

"I can't believe it!" Rose grinned, grabbing my hands in hers and looking into my eyes. "We're in Dan and Phil's flat! Oh my God, Tash!"

"Rose, calm down. Calm down and stop fangirling."

"But they're here! Oh my God they're actually here!"

"Shut _up. _I'm trying to eat my breakfast. You can either stop fangirling and join us, or go squeal in the other room where I don't have to hear you."

Giving an annoyed pout, Rose sat down at the table opposite me, resting her head in her hands.

"Hi Dan," she smiled, looking over to Dan who was still eating his pancake as casually as possible.

"Oh, hi," he said through a mouthful of food. "Rose, isn't it?"

"Yup."

Phil was quick to join us. He sat down next to Rose, who flashed him a flirty smile. Jeez, she was like this with every guy she saw! Maybe not every guy, but every hot guy.

"Are you hungry, Rose?" Phil asked, and Rose shook her head.

"I've had breakfast, but thanks for asking."

Once everyone had finished, Rose and I decided that maybe we should go home for a bit and have a rest. _And _I needed to write a report on another game that I'd recently played. I'd much rather prefer to be here with Dan and Phil, but work was work and it had to be done.

Dan embraced me in a hug, and I buried my head in his shoulder, inhaling his heavenly scent. We stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of being in each others' arms.

"You know, I've only known you for a day but I really like you," Dan smiled shyly, and his smile along with those words made my heart throb.

"I really like you too," I smiled back, and grabbed a piece of paper from my pocket and began scribbling my number on it. Once I'd finished, I handed it to Dan. "Call me."

"Oh, thanks," he exclaimed, happily taking the slip of paper and then giving his number to me. "I'll see you soon then."

"Hopefully," I replied, but my voice trailed off at the end. At that moment he looked so undeniably sexy, his deep brown eyes twinkling and his smile was burning its way into my heart. All I wanted to do was kiss him.

"Come on, we haven't got all day!" Phil called, smirking. He was chatting to Rose but also needed to do some more for his video.

"Goodbye," he said, "I'll call you... maybe we could, I don't know, go somewhere together?"

"That sounds like an awesome idea," I exclaimed, "So when did you say this radio show was on that you were talking about?"

"Sunday, seven til nine."

"I'll make sure to listen in," I said with a smile, "Bye, Dan."

We exchanged one final hug before going our separate ways. I quickly waved to him before going out of the door beside Rose. As soon as we were outside their flat door, I felt lonely without him. No one had ever made me feel like this before. But why him? Why was he so special?

Now I could think of a million answers to that question. His eyes, his face, his wit, and just his personality in general... that was what attracted me to him the most. He was so funny and sarcastic, and such a gentleman. I'd never like someone just because they were attractive on the outside. As they say, beauty comes from the inside.

/\\\

Back at the flat, I lay in my trademark internet position on the sofa. I had just looked up 'danisnotonfire' on YouTube, and was watching his videos with my headphones on. His videos were actually really funny and interesting, what had I been missing out on all this time? Also I decided to watch some of Phil's videos, and they were just as good. But maybe I didn't get that tingling feeling in my abdomen whenever I watched his videos though. Whenever Dan's face came onto the screen, it brought on reactions that were best not mentioned.

Now I finally understood why my friends were so obsessed over them. I'd never felt the need to join in though. My main obsessions were over bands like Muse, All Time Low and shows like Doctor Who and Sherlock. Merch and posters covered my room.

When I found out that Dan also liked Muse, my heart skipped. How could we have so many things in common?

But his videos were so funny. I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter every so often. His obsession over llamas, Malteasers and Delia Smith. His 'your mum' jokes he aimed at Phil. The two acted so close that they were like brothers. I decided that next time I saw him I would buy him some Malteasers.

But I kept thinking: what made me so special? If he has all those fans who are madly in love with him over the internet, then why did he choose me over all of them? Some of them were a lot prettier than me. And maybe he could be doing this as a friendly gesture?

No. He couldn't. Otherwise why would've he let me sleep next to him, pulling out my chair for me, holding my hand? I was confused. And he'd asked me if we wanted to 'go somewhere together'. But he could have meant it in a friendly way.

But he was _so _perfect. He was incredibly good looking, and in my opinion I wasn't that good looking. So why was he so fond of me?

All of these thoughts clouded my mind. But there was one question that seriously had to be answered: did he like me, or not?

* * *

**Review please for llama shaped Malteasers ;)**


	6. A YouTuber In The Making

For the rest of the day I had been watching YouTube videos, not half caring about the report that I had to write. I ended up watching videos from crabstickz, kickthepj and various other YouTubers. And it made me think: wouldn't it be fun to make videos like these? Dan obviously enjoys it.

But I'd tried it before and I was rubbish. I wasn't a natural like them. However I was sixteen then; would I be different now?

But maybe, just maybe Dan might be impressed if I made a video, then he might like me more. So I thought that I would try, just for the moment to make a video in order to impress Dan.

Letting out a long sigh, I racked my brain for a good name. Finally, I thought of 'tashlovesyou'. It seemed appropriate, as it was made for Dan. Then I had a thought; what if he didn't like my videos? What if I was bad?

Stuff it, I have to give things a go or I'll get nowhere in life. Everybody has to, or else we'd still be in the Stone Age.

Leaping off the sofa, I held my laptop under my arm and began a quick walk towards my bedroom. Closing the door so Rose couldn't hear, I put my laptop on my bed and began searching through my piles of mess for my camera. Literally, my bedroom was a mess of clothes, books and random band merch! Almost every inch of the walls were covered in posters. However it was quite cosy. I had my bed in the corner. This was starting to feel more like home by the day.

Aha, there it was , still packed in a box. I wondered where it had disappeared to. Getting it out of the box, I set it up on the post of my bed. Maybe I could talk about moving into the new flat?

So I pressed record, and awkwardly sat on the bed with all my band posters behind me.

"Hey guys... I'm Natasha. And I've decided to start making videos again. I made one once before, but it was rubbish and I deleted that channel. But that was when I was sixteen, now I'm twenty one and I want to give it another go. So don't hate me if this video is terrible!"

I gave a nervous swallow, continuing. "So recently I've moved to London with my best friend, Rose. It's been amazing! We've met some amazing... people. And the flat's amazing, and guess what, I got my job as a games tester! I love games, especially Guitar Hero, Mario Kart, Call of Duty and Skyrim. Yeah, I like boy's games. It's a really fun job, because all you do is play games all day long! Except the boring part is writing reports after them. Grr.

So I'll show you round! First of all, this is my room that we're in now. Yeah, you can probably see by the posters that I like bands. I _love _Muse and All Time Low," I picked up the camera and panned it around the room, showing them all my posters and merch. "That's my room, and yeah, I have a lot of posters. Right," I stood up and got off the bed, walking towards the door and into the hallway. I went into the living room, peering the camera around the corner. "This is the living room, where I sit on the internet all day. And there's the kitchen, which is connected to the living room."

Wandering back into the hallway I peered the camera around the slightly ajar door to Rose's room. "And this is Rose's room," I whispered. "She likes One Direction. Eww. However she does obsess over YouTubers like Dan and Phil, and Charlie and others."

Then I walked back into my room and set the camera down where it originally was. "So, that's it. I hope it wasn't too bad! And please subscribe and comment and I might reply! Bye," I gave a cute wave and stopped recording, letting out a relieved sigh. Hopefully it would be good!

So I uploaded it onto my laptop and started editing with iMovie. It took a good hour to edit, and once I'd finished I was quite proud of it. So I uploaded it, and just hoped that somehow Dan would come across it. If he didn't, I'd have to show him myself.

/\\\

The next morning, Rose and I sat at the breakfast bar discussing my video that I'd made yesterday. Also it was Sunday, so I could listen to Dan and Phil's radio show! I was excited as hell.

"So why did you suddenly decide to make it?" Rose asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"I wanted to give it another go," I explained, "After all these years of not doing it, I want to see if I'm any better now. Last night after I watched all those YouTube videos, I decided that maybe I could try again."

"Can I see it?" Rose questioned, pushing her empty bowl to the side.

"It's terrible, nobody will like it," I sighed, resting my head in my hands. "You make much better videos than me. I just can't do it."

"No, Tash, the reason is that you need to try hard. Work hard and make good videos, and people will like them. You'll get there," she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I really liked Rose, this is why she is my best friend.

"But I'm no where near as good as people like Dan!" I whined, covering my face with my hands and sighing against my palms.

"Come with me," Rose said, getting down from the stool. I followed her reluctantly. "Let's go and see what people think of your video. I _bet _you they'll like it. Any money you like."

I could never argue with Rose and win, so I agreed as she led me to my room. Opening my laptop up I brought up YouTube, and checked my video. WOAH. Twenty comments?!

My eyes scanned over them all.

'Is that Rose Dawson? Omg'

'Ur so good at vlogging'

'U like Muse! U and danisnotonfire should totally meet up'

'ur cool'

'I like ur vids! Subscribed ;)'

Wow! This was such a positive response. And I loved the irony that one person said I should meet up with Dan. I already have met him! But how could I tell them that without them thinking that we were going out?

When I checked my subscribers, I was most shocked. I had thrirty subscribers already and I'd only made one video! This was amazing!

"Rose, I have thirty _fucking _subscribers," I told my friend in shock.

She leaned over my shoulder. "Told you so. That's amazing, well done Tash."

"I didn't even think it was that good," I chuckled, but when I turned back to my laptop I had another new comment, and I was desperate to read it.

So I clicked on it.

And got the fright of my life.

It was from Dan.

Dan had seen my video.

Dan had _commented _on my video.

Dan had _liked _and _favourited _my video.

"Rose, fucking hell!" I yelled, and her head whipped back round. "Dan has commented, liked and favourited my video! How did he even notice it?!"

Rose shrieked happily. "Oh my God! Really?!"

I read out the comment, "'Nice video, Tash ;) I told you that you can do it if you believe in yourself. Well done on 35 subscribers xx'"

My jaw went slack. How?!

Someone must've told him my name. And that I liked Muse. He must've recognised my name. That had to be how.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, I couldn't keep the grin off my face. "Holy _shit_!"

"Tash, you lucky bitch!" Rose screamed happily. "Look! 45 subscribers now!"

"This cannot be happening!" I beamed, jumping off the sofa to grab my friend's hands. We squealed and ran around the room together. I could simply not get the excitement off my shoulders.

"Reply to him," Rose instructed and I did as she said. Sitting down and taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I shakily typed in a reply,

'Thanks Dan. I'm so happy you liked it! Xxx'

Then I hit 'Post Comment'. Only then did I realise that comments were coming in by the seconds.

'I ship it'

'You two should totally date'

'perfect for each other!'

I couldn't help it, but a wide grin spread across my face. How could all of this happen, after I'd only posted ONE video?! My subscribers were going up by the seconds. I had sixty now.

"Well that escalated quickly," I chuckled under my breath.

/\\\

It was half seven at night, and Rose and I were watching Dan and Phil's radio show on the TV. We'd connected my laptop to it so we could watch it on the big screen. So far I was really enjoying it, it was actually really interesting!

"So, on Twitter I asked you if you had any questions to ask Phil and I," Dan said into the microphone. "And we got loads! So we're going to answer the ones which we thought were the best."

"Damn, Phil's looking hot," Rose said, staring wide-eyed at the TV screen. I chuckled, that was _so _her.

"Stop it. Dan's looking smokin'," I giggled, as he began reading out questions.

"'Why do you like Malteasers so much?' Well, you should all know that I love Malteasers! They are the best chocolates ever, and if you don't like them then you're a peasant. Does that answer your question?"

They took turns in answering a few more, until Dan read out a particular one which drew my attention.

"'Do you have a crush? If so, indirect her'." My heart skipped a beat. This was when I found out if he liked me or not. I was hoping he did. If he didn't, then my heart would be broken into a million pieces.

"I do in fact. I don't know if she's watching this," he looked directly into the camera. "but hopefully she is. I haven't known her that long, but she's so beautiful. She's funny and so nice to be around, but she still needs to believe that herself."

A smile crossed my lips. But he couldn't... surely he couldn't be talking about me?

"And she's really good at vlogging and making YouTube videos. I see her as a successful vlogger one day."

My jaw dropped even more than before. WHAT?!

"Yeah. Don't be jealous, ladies," he chuckled into the camera. "She probably doesn't like me like that anyway. I think she only sees me as a friend. But one can dream."

"No!" I screamed at the TV, hearing Rose's amused chuckle follow suite. "I don't, Dan! I fucking love you to bits, OK? Do you want me to phone up and tell you that?!"

"Go on," Rose said, "I dare you. Phone up and tell him."

I started sobbing, unable to control my own emotions. "How could he even _think _that?! I love him. I fucking love him!"

"Calm down, Tash," Rose wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It's OK. I'll help you. You know I've got a technique with the boys."

"Shut up," I snapped, but I was unable to keep myself serious and let out a tiny giggle.

"Shh, shh," Rose said, letting me sob into her shoulder. "I can phone up for you if you want."

"Don't phone up," I warned her, "I'll get hate. Everyone will unsubscribe from me."

"But they all seem to think that you'd make a good couple," she countered.

By now I had splodges of make up running down my cheeks. "But there's always some that don't."

"It'll happen eventually," Rose sighed. "You both love each other. He's going to find out soon enough, don't you think?"


	7. Confidence And Doubt

**Most of this chapter is monologue. Sorry! There'll be more action in the next chapter. And I also tried Dan's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, all my muscles were stiff. Probably from all the crying I did last night... although I don't know how that would make my muscles stiff. It was probably just from my sleeping position.

I reached over and grabbed my phone, and when I checked it I saw I had a text from Dan. My heart began to pound. What did he have to say to me... maybe he didn't like me any more? Maybe he was phoning to say that he loved me as a friend and it was all a misunderstanding last night...?

**Hey Tash, it's Dan. Just want to say I'm staying round PJ's for the day to make a video with him and Chris. Phil's also coming along. Do you want to come or are you busy?**

God, this is just going to make everything even more awkward. What if we end up having to talk about last night around his best friends? That would be the most awkward thing ever. And I think I'd even have difficulty psyching myself up to do it _without _his friends about, let alone them being there. I'd probably chicken out at the last minute. I've never been good with confidence. If I didn't tell someone straight away, I'd end up with the confidence slipping from my fingertips and draining away. Then when I told myself to do it, I just wouldn't be able to. I got too scared.

I'd never been in this situation before. I keep thinking... what if last night was a mistake? But he'd described me as a _crush_. That must mean that he liked me. I really need to have more confidence in myself... I've completely convinced myself that he doesn't like me the way I like him. But there are so many obvious clues that tell me that he does in fact like me that way. I keep deluding myself to think otherwise... why am I doing that?

But how is it possible that the one and only Dan Howell could like _me_? I'm nothing special. He has thousands of fangirls who'd kill to have him out there, and ninety eight percent of them are about ten times prettier than me. Why me?

Shut up, Natasha. You're rambling.

But should I text him saying I'm coming, or not? Should I not go just because I'm scared of talking about last night? Come on, he's a nice guy. The worst he'll say is that he didn't mean it in that way. But it's so obvious that he did! I just can't get myself to understand this, it's like some complicated puzzle.

But what would happen if he _did _mean it that way? Would we start dating? Because I like him, and apparently he likes me.

Yeah, I guess the main thing I'm worried about is that I'll chicken out when I get there, then completely lose the confidence to ask him whatsoever and never even ask him about it again. Then it'll become just a distant memory and no one will ever talk about it.

But I really _want _to talk about it! I'm almost in love with him so much it hurts. Like last night. It felt as if he was trapped behind the TV screen and I was trying to get through to him. Scream it out. Make him hear me although he couldn't. But that was the thing; he couldn't hear me. That was what I was angry about. If I'd told him then, then God knows what would've happened.

Should I go, or not?

Damn it, Natasha. Just go. After all, YOLO!

Did I really just say YOLO?

Mentally slapping myself for using such a stupid word, I tapped in a reply with shaky fingers.

**I'll be there if you tell me the address, might bring Rose along if she wants to come ;)**

Almost instantly, he replied. A grin spread its way onto my face. I've always loved guys who text back instantly. Taking hours... now that's a _massive _turn off. I absolutely hate guys who take ages to text back. This was already a good start.

As soon as I read the address and the time he suggests I arrive, I started getting ready. Obviously I want to impress him, so after breakfast, a shower and a hair wash I put on my best clothes.

"Rose!" I yelled out from my bedroom as I brushed my hair in front of the mirror. She came bounding in, shock taking over as she noticed my fancy clothing.

"Yeah?" she asked, "What? Why are you dressed all fancy? Did Dan ask you out?"

I chuckled amusingly. "Unfortunately not! I'm going over to his friend PJ's to meet him there with Phil and his other friend Chris. They're making a video apparently. Do you want to join?"

Rose took a few moments to let the information sink in. "Yeah... I'll come. A bit of a late notice, though, don't you think? Luckily I'm not dressed yet."

"Well go get dressed then! Hurry up!"

She shrieked happily and disappeared down the corridor as I finished with my make up and made sure I looked OK. Hopefully I would do in Dan's eyes.

/\\\

Once I'd finished getting ready, I waited for Rose at the door. She was always the last one ready when it came to these things.

"Come on Rose! We don't want to be late!" I shouted from the door. She came bounding down the corridor, all her most fancy clothes on. They'd probably ask why we'd both dressed like we were going to the school prom.

"Yeah I'm here, shut up Tash," she frowned, slinging her handbag over her shoulder and slipping into her shoes.

Opening the door, I stepped out, my heart pounding.

"Well here goes nothing," I muttered to myself as we made our way towards the car so we could drive to PJ's place and meet them all there.

/\\\

_**Dan's POV**_

All morning I've been thinking about last night. What the hell did I say? Why did I even _say _that? What if she doesn't even like me in that way? And if she doesn't, it'll probably spoil our friendship and I'll have no chance with her.

But if she did think that way, then why did she not say anything about it when she replied to my text this morning? It was risky enough texting her and asking her to join us over here. And it would be awkward too if we had to talk about last night in front of all my friends. Now I'm starting to regret this decision. But I want to see her, right? We need to talk eventually or we'll never talk at all. It seems we're both socially awkward people.

And the worst thing is that I keep zoning out. We got up quite early this morning to start filming this video. Maybe it's tiredness getting to me. But I'm not tired. I shouldn't be tired. I go on Twitter at three in the morning like it's normal, for God's sake. I stay up all night just to edit and upload my videos. I should've been an owl. So why would I be tired...?

My thoughts keep drifting to her. How she's so perfect and how much I want her to be mine. But that's just selfish. She probably doesn't like me in that way.

Then I have a thought. What if she didn't watch the radio show at all...? What if she never even heard my confession? That might be a relief, but it might not at the same time. What if she does come here, and we talk about it, and she _does _end up feeling the same way about me? What would happen then?

So many questions. But she'd have to be practically blind not to have noticed all the clues that I'd laid out for her. But maybe she's been feeling the same way as me. No. She can't... she can't like me like that. We barely even know each other that well.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by three knocks at the door. My head whipped up, I realised I'd been staring at the ground. Before I even had a chance to stand or even say a word, PJ had rushed to answer it.

And surely enough it was Natasha's voice coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

**Please review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed it! I love your feedback and really want to know if the people who read this actually like it. Thanks!**

**Also I had another idea. Well I kinda copied it from another person's fic I'm reading, sorry if you're reading this (I can't remember the author's name)! So I'm going to include some of you in the story if you want. Just describe yourself to me in as much detail as you can in a review, or you can even PM me. There's vacancy for PJ and Chris's girlfriends, too! :O! I'll choose them at random so it's fair. Unfortunately I won't be able to do everybody so I'll try and do as many as I can.**

**(I'll probably need your name, a description of what you look like, and some characteristics so I can write you as accurately as possible. I don't want to insult anyone by writing something wrong about them!)**

**Virtual hugs to all reviewers! ;)**


	8. Behaving Like Kids

**Thanks for all the descriptions of yourselves! I'll use some of them in future chapters. For now, PJ and Chris's girlfriends aren't there. But they'll be there in the future.**

**Also I've decided to add in the last paragraph of the previous chapter at the start of each chapter from now on, so that if I take a lot of time to update for some reason then you won't have to go back and read the entire of the last chapter. Hopefully this will help jog your memory of the last chapter! I hope it's helpful. Let me know in a review and I'll decide whether it's a good idea to keep it or not.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_So many questions. But she'd have to be practically blind not to have noticed all the clues that I'd laid out for her. But maybe she's been feeling the same way as me. No. She can't... she can't like me like that. We barely even know each other that well._

_I was interrupted from my thoughts by three knocks at the door. My head whipped up, I realised I'd been staring at the ground. Before I even had a chance to stand or even say a word, PJ had rushed to answer it._

_And surely enough it was Natasha's voice coming from the other side of the door._

* * *

_**Natasha's POV**_

Of course I was excited to see Dan again, but whenever I thought about talking about last night with him, my stomach started turning somersaults. So I nervously waited outside the door, alongside Rose, who was desperately trying to regulate her breathing.

Only a few moments later, I heard shuffling coming from inside the house, then the sound of someone unlocking the door. When said person opened it, I recognised his face instantly. It was PJ, the one who also made videos on YouTube. I'd managed to see a few of his videos during that marathon I'd had recently. They were actually really good.

"Hi, you must be Natasha and Rose! I'm PJ. Come in," he smiled, opening the door further to allow us inside. Compared to outside the inside was really warm, and sent a rush of heat through my body.

He shut the door and lead us to the living room, where everyone else was.

Rose instantly covered her mouth with her hands. "Tash... we're in the same room as the Fantasic Foursome!"

"And this is my best friend Rose, everyone," I said sarcastically, then when I looked around I realised Dan wasn't there. "Where's Dan?"

"Getting some hot chocolate for everyone," PJ said, "And that over there is my friend Chris who's being very antisocial at the moment."

"Shut up PJ, I'm tweeting!" Chris tutted, and PJ sighed and ushered us to sit down on the sofa next to Phil, who was also on his laptop. When he noticed us, he took off his headphones and smiled warmly.

"Hey," he said, and I laughed internally when I realised that Rose had chosen to sit next to him.

"Hi Phil," Rose chirped before I could even say anything. "Whatcha doing?"

She leaned over his laptop. He was on Twitter too.

"Twitter... I'm sorry, I'll get off now." He shut the lid of his laptop and started chatting to Rose. For some reason I couldn't help but notice that those two got on really well. They had similar personalities as far as I knew.

"Ah, here comes the hot chocolate," PJ announced as Dan walked into the room with a tray of hot chocolates for everyone. My eyes lit up as soon as I saw him.

"Dan!" I couldn't help but squeal, I was so happy to see him. Instantly regretting my actions, I shut my mouth and diverted my eyes as if I didn't say anything.

"Ladies first," Dan chuckled, deliberately walking away from PJ and Chris who frowned. He walked instead in my direction, handing me a hot chocolate.

"Thanks," I smiled, wrapping my hands around the warm mug and taking a sip, just as he handed Rose hers, then PJ and Chris, and Phil last.

"Why is mine always last?!" Phil whined, and Dan laughed, walking over and plopping down on the sofa next to me, so all four of us were squashed onto one sofa.

"Because you're the least important," he said.

"I'm not!"

"This hot chocolate is delicious, Dan... how are you so amazing at everything?" I giggled, and I swore I saw him blush slightly. Shaking it off he smiled, leaning back on the sofa.

"I'm just an amazing guy," he smirked, but then PJ cut in.

"I thought Phil was the one who was amazing?"

"Nah, he just puts that in front of his name to make him look cool."

"Hey!" Phil frowned.

"Don't worry Phil, they're just bullies," Rose smiled, shuffling closer to him.

"See, listen to Rose. Stop bullying me," Phil said.

"So..." I began, looking into Dan's chocolate brown eyes, my gaze lingering for a bit too long. "What is this video about?"

He went on to explain the video, as everyone else chatted in the background. We'd seemed to have split ourselves into three groups of two: Chris and PJ, Phil and Rose and me and Dan.

I ended up lying back on the sofa next to him. Taking the final sip of my hot chocolate, I placed it on the coffee table beside the sofa alongside Dan's.

"So am I going to do anything or...?" I wondered. He _had _invited me over, but what for? To actually help with the video, or simply for the sake of keeping him company?

"You can if you want to," he said. "It's up to you... do you want to be in it or not?"

"But if I am in it, won't people wonder who I am?"

"We can explain that you're our friends who are helping us out with the video."

"OK then. I'll be in it," I had a stupid grin plastered on my face, I was going to be in a video with Dan! And it sounded like it was going to be really fun too.

"Guys, should we get started now?" Dan called out, interrupting everyone.

"Yeah, get off that damn laptop Chris," PJ snapped, and Chris sighed, closing his laptop and putting it onto the floor.

"Look at Rose, she's practically on Phil's lap!" I chuckled, looking to the pair who were still chatting to each other. Rose's legs were slung over Phil's lap.

Rose stopped talking and turned to glare at me. "Shut up! I-I'm not on Phil's _lap_!"

I burst out laughing, as did everyone else as the pair blushed furiously, Rose reluctantly returning her legs back to their normal position on the floor.

"Well at least I'm not constantly flirting with Dan like you," she countered, "I've seen the looks you give him. You're practically begging for him to jump at you."

My jaw dropped, "What?! Now that's completely made up. Since when was I... _flirting _with Dan?"

"All the time," she chuckled under her breath.

"Ladies," Chris tutted, "I think we should get started on the video now, if you two want to be in it? Isn't that what Dan invited you for?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Rose said enthusiastically, "There's no chance I'm missing this opportunity."

"I'm in," I added, and just as we all started getting up, I remembered that neither Dan or I had mentioned last night yet. But we were going to have to bring it up eventually.

/\\\

"Dan, no! Stop chasing me with that damn pancake mixture!" I shrieked, as I sprinted down the hallway. I didn't know the house very well and had no idea where I was going, and was horrified when I realised that I'd reached the end of the living room. Dan came bounding in, his apron still on, and covered in food. We'd been having a food fight after filming the video... it was all quite complicated.

_We'd just finished filming a cook-off. We'd split ourselves into three teams, Chris and PJ, Phil and Rose and me and Dan. The aim was basically to try and make the most insane dish that we could using only the ingredients that PJ already had in the house. It turned into a complete disaster, Dan and I ended up putting pasta in the blender and turning it into some horrific-looking mush. The finished result looked like dog puke. We were seriously the craziest lot around._

_Once we'd finished the video and declared Dan and I the winners, since ours looked the craziest and most disgusting, we'd turned the camera off, and not knowing what to do with all the leftover food, basically started a food fight. Dan had made some comment to Phil about being a sore loser, and Phil had tossed a slice of pizza at his head. That was basically the declaration of war._

It had ended up being every man and woman for themselves, and for the last half an hour we'd been running round the house throwing food at each other. None of us actually cared that we were supposed to be grown adults, we still acted like a bunch of little kids.

"Haha, cornered," Dan chuckled, advancing in on me. I squealed, trying to make a run for it and dodge him. But I tripped over something on the floor and ended up splayed out on my front, Dan towering over me. I rolled over and glared up at him. Luckily I didn't manage to hurt myself, and remained unharmed.

"Dan, no!" I wailed as threw the mixture at my face, and I screamed, covering my eyes with my hands. Erupting into fits of laughter, I tried to wipe the horrible mess off of my face using my apron. Unfortunately this was going to do no good to my hair. I was probably going to have to wash it again.

He crouched over me, extending an arm to me. I willingly took his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet. Still laughing, he helped me clean the mess off of my face.

"You're not angry at me, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not! Except I'm probably going to have to wash my hair again now," I frowned, trying to get as much of it as I could out of my hair. "And I'm getting you back for that, Mr Howell."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" he laughed, dashing out of the room to restock on supplies. Frowning determinedly, I hurried out quickly behind him. I _was _getting him back for that.

_**Rose's POV**_

Phil and I had opted out of the fight a while ago now. We were letting the rest of them get themselves covered in food. So we'd snuck upstairs into the guest bedroom to watch YouTube videos on Phil's laptop.

We lay on the sofa, quite close to each other. I had my head on his shoulder. And surprisingly he let me. But maybe he only thought of me as a friend. Phil was a really sweet guy, and I really liked him. He was much better in real life than in his videos.

We both burst out laughing at a funny part in the video. Why did his laugh sound so perfect?

The video ended and Phil closed the laptop, sitting up on the sofa. "I'm bored of this now, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe we could throw a pie at Dan's head or something as revenge for him throwing that pancake mixture in your face," I suggested.

"Now _that _sounds like a good idea," Phil grinned to himself, "Except he'd probably throw more food at us and I don't particularly fancy getting any more covered in food."

"I know!" I grinned, the light bulb above my head almost glowing. "I could sneak down and touch his neck."

Phil burst out laughing. "He'd kill you! But I'd love to see his face. He absolutely _hates _it when people do that."

"We could hide in the corner or something without him noticing," I said, "Then jump out at him and scare him, and using that as a distraction we could put our plan into action."

"OK, sounds like a plan," Phil smiled, putting his laptop down and standing up from the sofa. The lack of his warm body next to mine made me feel cold all of a sudden. But I stood up and joined him.

"Follow me, we need to be quiet," I whispered, and for some reason I decided to hold his hand, which luckily he didn't object to. We tip-toed down the corridor to the top of the stairs, and could hear the fight going on from in the kitchen.

My heart skipped when Natasha raced by from down below, and Phil and I quickly ducked out of sight. We stayed at the top of the stairs, me keeping lookout and peering my head round occasionally.

Tucking a stray strand of hair back behind me ear, I peered round. The coast was clear. I beckoned Phil to follow me as we tried to shuffle down the stairs as quietly as possible. Luckily no one seemed to be around at the moment, and we managed to quickly hide ourselves in the storage cupboard under the stairs. It was quite cramped in here, so we had little personal space. Not that I minded being this close to him.

I peeked through the gap of the slightly ajar door, and saw Dan running out of the kitchen. Now was my chance. Throwing the door open, I leapt out in front of him, and he skidded to a halt, almost colliding with me. His eyes were wide in shock and surprise.

I reached out my hand and prodded his neck, and he instantly recoiled, face scrunching up in horror as he almost shrieked.

"What was that for?!" he cried, stumbling backwards. I burst out laughing as Phil emerged from the cupboard, joining in laughing when he saw the look of horror on Dan's face.

"Revenge for throwing food at us," I giggled, and he frowned like a little child back at me.

Just then the rest of them appeared behind Dan, all out of breath and panting, food remnants all over themselves. Natasha especially looked a mess.

Dan pointed an accusing finger at me. "She... she touched my neck!"

PJ, Chris and Natasha all started laughing. Dan spun around and glared at them.

"Go Rose!" Chris cheered.

"I think we should call it a draw now," PJ suggested, flicking some food from his hair.

"Yeah," Natasha agreed, "You need to edit that video anyway, don't you?"

"Good point," PJ nodded, "How about we all sit down and watch a movie whilst us four edit the video? Then we can get dinner and decide where to go from there. You're welcome to stay the night if you want to. We were planning to perhaps go out together tomorrow."

"What... _you... _going _outside_?" Natasha gasped, "Are you sure it's safe out there?"

Dan laughed. "Outside is a dangerous place for us internet homos."

"What, can we stay the night?" I asked elatedly.

"If you want to," PJ replied.

I looked to Natasha. She looked back and smiled. That was the thing about us, we could communicate using facial expressions.

"Yeah, we'll stay," I grinned.

"Great! Now let's choose a movie to watch and get comfortable," PJ exclaimed, leading us into the living room, everyone trailing along behind like a long congo line, but without the dancing of course.

* * *

**Did you like it? Leave a review and let me know your opinion! ;)**


	9. Movie Night

**Sorry if it's terrible! I've had a bit of writer's block. And I really need more reviews, I want to know if whoever happens to be reading this story is actually enjoying it! Thanks :)**

* * *

"_What, can we stay the night?" I asked elatedly._

"_If you want to," PJ replied._

_I looked to Natasha. She looked back and smiled. That was the thing about us, we could communicate using facial expressions._

"_Yeah, we'll stay," I grinned._

"_Great! Now let's choose a movie to watch and get comfortable," PJ exclaimed, leading us into the living room, everyone trailing along behind like a long congo line, but without the dancing of course._

* * *

_**Natasha's POV**_

We were all huddled up on the floor in front of the sofa, the boys leaning over each others' shoulders to help each other with the editing, whilst Rose and I sat beside them, watching a movie on the large TV screen. The movie that we were watching was called _Inception_, and despite seeing it numerous times before we loved the movie and opted to watch it again.

However I happened to be sitting right beside Dan, and our close proximity meant that occasionally our arms or shoulders would brush. Each time they did, a feeling like electricity would shoot down my arm. Rose seemed to be completely zoned out, as she sat next to me, eyes fixated on the screen as if she were in a trance. But me on the other hand, wasn't really concentrating on the movie at all, I was instead a lot more interested at taking sneaky glances at Dan when he happened not to be looking in my direction. He looked even more gorgeous with the light from the laptop screen reflecting off of his perfect face. The light was dim in the room so the screen looked even brighter.

Reaching to my side I fumbled around for my glass of beer, not being bothered to divert my eyes away from the screen. Chris had decided that we all needed a drink and had been dishing them out to us whilst they edited the video and we watched the movie. When I finally found it, I raised it to my lips and gulped a bit more down, then returned the glass to its position on the carpet.

Already I was starting to feel slightly sleepy. My eyes couldn't concentrate on the screen properly any more, and when I found myself trying to, the picture would go all out of focus. Without even thinking, my neck decided that it would take a break from supporting my head and let it fall limply to the side. Which meant that it ended up landing directly on Dan's shoulder.

I felt him jolt slightly with surprise, then relax as he shuffled round so I could feel more comfortable. My eyelids were heavy, and it was a battle in itself to keep them open.

Letting out a shaky breath that I didn't even know I was holding, I subconsciously snuggled into him, and felt overcome with a feeling of warmth. And best of all, he didn't seem to protest. Instead I felt him lean into me, and an arm wrap securely around my waist.

When I peaked out of the corner of my eye, I realised that he was still facing the computer screen and chatting to the others in a quiet whisper, as if I wasn't even here. But I didn't mind, as long as I remained this close to him. When I looked back over to Rose, I giggled to myself when I saw that her head had flopped back onto the sofa, and she was fast asleep.

Then I felt Dan shift around, and a bit of shuffling from the boys' direction as the laptop was placed on the coffee table. I glanced at it and realised that they were uploading the video. Had I really been watching the movie for that long, long enough for them to edit the video?

Dan took one last swig of his beer before placing it back down and resting his head on top of mine. This was really awkward, but rather comfortable.

"Aww," Chris cooed from the other side of Dan. "Look at them, PJ, Phil."

Both PJ and Phil leaned around Chris and burst into fits of laughter when they saw our position. I frowned and ignored them, instead burying my head deeper into Dan's shoulder.

I heard someone standing up, and peeped an eye open to see Phil wandering over to flick the light on. The movie credits were scrolling down the screen, and I'd only just realised that the movie had actually finished. When the lights flashed on, I groaned in displeasure as the harsh brightness stung my sleepy eyes. Reluctantly untangling myself from Dan, I rubbed my eyes and squinted, allowing them time to adjust to the bright light.

"Philllll," I whined, lifting myself backwards onto the sofa with my arms. "Why did you do that? I was almost asleep."

"The movie's finished," he explained nonchalantly, deciding that he couldn't be bothered to walk all the way back round the sofa and opting to sit on the rug opposite Rose instead.

"And we've finished editing the video, it's uploading now," PJ added, "And Chris has an idea."

"Yeah," Chris nodded. "It's the best idea ever. All you need to do is follow me."

"Effort," I groaned, slumping back on the sofa. My eyes diverted to Dan, who's head was now resting on my leg. He seemed to be asleep by the soft snores he was making.

"Two of them are already asleep," Phil giggled, eyes darting between Rose and Dan.

"Don't worry, I'll wake them up," I smirked, devious plans whirring around inside my head. Grabbing the nearest sofa cushion, I held it behind my shoulder and then slammed it down with reasonable, but deliberately not too much force on Rose's face. It was a soft cushion anyway.

I burst out laughing as her brow creased, her head jolting upright. She turned to face me, eyes narrowing as she shot me an iron glare.

"What the fuck was that for, bitch?!" she sneered, and lunged at me. I batted at her with the cushion as she fought for it off me, and succeeded because I was too preoccupied with laughing so much that my hands lost grip. Now I was lying back on the sofa with her towering over me, cushion brandished in her hands like a weapon ready to strike.

"No Rose, no...!" I squealed when she smacked the cushion against my head repeatedly as I giggled underneath. Finally I managed to wrench it from her grip, chucking it across the room and out of her reach.

"Serves you right," Rose said with an amused smile as she climbed off the sofa, leaving me there, now with my hair completely ruined.

By this time Dan had already woken up. But he wasn't bothering to move.

"Come on guys, are you gonna come or not?" Chris asked, as him and PJ headed for the door. Phil quickly got up and joined them, soon followed by Rose. Which left Dan and I the only ones who weren't co-operating.

"You two lovebirds can stay here if you like, but we're off to have some actual fun," Chris smirked, earning a glare from both Dan and I.

"Whatever, coming," I sighed, and reluctantly stood up, "You coming, Dan?"

"Yeah... no," he slumped down even further so he was almost completely lying down on the floor. I stood there, a hand on my hip waiting for him.

"Help me up, Tash," he whimpered, blindly reaching out an arm for me to take. Sighing, I grabbed his arm and pulled him up, with some difficulty.

"You big baby," I cooed with an amused giggle. "Come on then, let's go and see where Chris and PJ want to take us."

He reluctantly trudged along behind me as I followed the other four.

/\\\

"Why are we going to the attic?" I asked as we climbed single file up the ladder.

"You'll have to wait and see," PJ said, and once we were all in there I realised that the attic had actually been made into quite a cosy little room. The roof was slanted as expected, but the room was carpeted, and there seemed to be pillows, duvets and sleeping bags littering the floor.

"What are we doing?" Rose wondered, as the small hatch was shut and everyone sat down, eager to find out what they intended for us to do here.

Chris slipped out his iPad from behind his back, along with another box of beer cans. He switched it on and opened an app.

"I thought it'd be fun, since I just downloaded this app, to try it out," he explained, turning the screen so we could all see.

"Truth or dare?" I read off the screen.

"I love truth or dare!" Rose exclaimed, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah," PJ said, "but knowing Chris, he's going to change it to the 'super dirty' setting."

At that, I could see the colour drain from Phil's face, and stifled a giggle.

"Otherwise where's the fun?!" Chris chuckled, with a mischievous smirk.

"No, Chris..." Phil began, but was quickly cut off by Dan.

"Phil, don't be such a wimp, it'll be fun!" he slurred, reaching over to steal a can from the box Chris had brought up.

"He doesn't _have _to play!" Rose cut in defensively.

Everyone was silently chuckling to themselves. Phil had always been the most innocent out of all of them.

"Fine, I'll play!" Phil huffed, and everyone silently cheered. This was going to be... interesting.


	10. I Need Answers

**The dares in here I actually got off the app on my phone. Lol :)**

* * *

"_Truth or dare?" I read off the screen. _

"_I love truth or dare!" Rose exclaimed, a smile plastered on her face. _

"_Yeah," PJ said, "but knowing Chris, he's going to change it to the 'super dirty' setting."_

_At that, I could see the colour drain from Phil's face, and stifled a giggle._

"_Otherwise where's the fun?!" Chris chuckled, with a mischievous smirk. _

"_No, Chris..." Phil began, but was quickly cut off by Dan._

"_Phil, don't be such a wimp, it'll be fun!" he slurred, reaching over to steal a can from the box Chris had brought up._

"_He doesn't have to play!" Rose cut in defensively._

_Everyone was silently chuckling to themselves. Phil had always been the most innocent out of all of them._

"_Fine, I'll play!" Phil huffed, and everyone silently cheered. This was going to be... interesting._

* * *

By now every single one of us was completely pissed, and giggling at the most lamest of jokes. We were all lying on our bellies in a circle with the iPad in the middle. This time it happened to be my turn.

"Truth or dare?" Chris asked me, and I stumbled for a moment, trying to think through my alcohol-riddled brain.

"Uh... dare," I mumbled, and Chris smirked as he tapped on the 'dare' button. I waited in anticipation, hoping it wasn't going to be that bad.

I knew I was in for it when I saw the smirk on Chris' lips. "Seductively suck on your fingers for 30 seconds."

All the colour drained from my face as everyone turned to me expectantly. But I couldn't help noticing Dan's eyes lighting up when Chris read out that dare.

"O-okay..." I stammered, not completely comfortable with this. But I went with it anyway, I didn't want to be a spoilsport. Slipping two fingers into my mouth I began to suck on them, closing my eyes and swirling my tongue around them, moaning seductively.

_**Dan's POV**_

"Seductively suck on your fingers for 30 seconds."

As soon as Chris read that dare out, my eyes went wide. But I couldn't show it, after all, she probably would think I was perverted or something. We all turned expectantly to her, and she had an adorable, slightly embarrassed look on her face. She looked cute and innocent, kind of like Phil in a way when he was asked to do something dirty.

"O-okay..." her voice sounded so cute that my heart fluttered. And then one moment she went from the innocent little girl to quite sexual, slipping her fingers into her mouth and sucking on them.

Biting my lip I tried to hold back a moan as my dick twitched at the thought of what she could do with that mouth... and how her tongue was lapping at her fingers like that. Oh, shit. The worst thing that could happen to me right now was getting a boner in front of everyone... and what if she noticed somehow? Hopefully she won't, as I was lying down.

After 30 seconds she took them out, and returned to normal as if nothing had ever happened. I just hope she didn't notice how extremely flushed I looked.

_**Natasha's POV**_

The next turn went to Rose, who chose truth. She got an easy one, which asked her about when her first kiss was. Then the next was PJ, who got a dare and ended up having to kiss Chris' neck. Then inevitably, it was Dan's turn.

And he chose dare.

I sucked in a breath as the dare popped up on the screen.

"Ooooh, nice!" Chris chirped with a smirk, and PJ leaned over and had to hold a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "Make out with either Natasha or Rose."

Both Rose and I turned bright red as we turned to Dan to see his head buried in his hands. He was laughing with embarrassment.

"Can I forfeit?" he asked, but Chris shook his head. "Oh... fine. Fuck it."

Leaning closer to me, the realisation hit me as I realised that he'd chosen _me_, not Rose. Cupping my cheeks between his palms, he gently pressed his lips to mine. Wolf whistles erupted throughout the room.

But once I'd felt his perfect lips moving against mine, I immediately wanted more. Burying my hands in his hair I prised his lips open and slipped my tongue inside his mouth, sliding it gently over his. Gradually it became more desperate, and our lips began moving more forcefully and passionately against each other. Everything around us disappeared, in that moment we were the only ones in the room. Until we were gasping for air, lungs burning from lack of oxygen, so we gently broke away.

"Woah... get a _room_," PJ laughed, and we both blushed, shuffling back to our normal positions as if nothing ever happened. But inside, I was on fire. My heart was racing. Dan had _kissed _me. Maybe he was drunk, and it was a dare, but nevertheless, he'd still kissed me. And it felt brilliant. It was probably one of the most intense kisses I'd ever experienced in my life. I had to admit... he was a brilliant kisser, and I wouldn't mind trying that again.

_**Dan's POV**_

Chris' voice shook my eardrums with every word he read out. "Make out with either Natasha or Rose."

My heart pounded. Could this be it...? Shut up, she probably didn't like me like that and I need to stop pretending she does. But as soon as Chris had read the question, I'd already chosen.

But at that moment my confidence wavered, and the words ended up slipping from my lips as I held my head in my hands. "Can I forfeit?"

Chris shook his head, and I let out a shaky sigh, "Oh... fine. Fuck it."

I was going to do this. I wasn't going to wimp out. After all... I'd get a chance to kiss the girl that I loved. Wait, I don't 'love' her... or do I?

Then, I became lost in the moment. I _wanted _to do this. Even if neither of us ended up remembering it in the morning. So I leant in, cupped her cheeks, and softly pressed my lips against hers.

My heart rate sped up tenfold, it pounded like a bass drum against my rib cage as I realised: I was kissing her. And she was kissing back. Quite enthusiastically, to be honest. Which I didn't object to.

Her lips were soft like rose petals... and I don't even care how cliché I'm being. It was the truth. I'd never kissed anyone like I was kissing her. And I'd never _been _kissed by anyone like she was kissing me before.

It took me by surprise when she buried her hands her hands in my hair, and I couldn't help but let out a soft breath of a moan, barely audible, against her lips. She prised my lips open and slipped her tongue inside, sliding it over mine. This moment was perfect, and I couldn't help but want it to last forever.

Soon it escalated, quickly becoming more passionate. Our lips moved together like perfectly fitting jigsaw pieces. But my lungs were burning for air, and regrettably, we had to pull away. I panted for breath, gazing into her eyes as I hurriedly tried to refill my lungs.

"Woah... get a _room_," I heard PJ laugh, but at that moment I didn't really care what anyone thought, my mind was clouded with thoughts about her. Natasha was who I wanted. Nobody else. Her.

_**Natasha's POV**_

It had to be around twelve o'clock at night. Everyone was so drunk that they'd all fallen asleep some place around the room, whether they'd managed to reach a sleeping bag or not. After filming the video, and the pretty intense game of Truth or Dare, everyone was knackered, myself included.

But despite being extremely fatigued and drunk, I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was mine and Dan's kiss. The way his lips moved against mine, like they were made for each other.

When I looked over, through heavy eyelids, I swear I noticed Dan staring back at me. I swear a moment ago he was sound asleep like the others.

"Tash," he whispered softly, shuffling closer to me. "W-we need to talk."

Oh no... this can only mean one thing. He's going to explain how he didn't mean that kiss, and how he got carried away, and he's so sorry, it'll never happen again...

"About what?" Then it hit me. We still hadn't talked about the radio show. The colour once again drained from my face as my heart began to pound. This was going to be a very awkward conversation, and I couldn't think straight when I was drunk. I might end up word vomiting.

He swallowed nervously. "Come with me, I need to talk to you in private. For all we know someone could be awake."

I nodded understandingly, trying to stand up but failing miserably and tripping over my own feet. Luckily Dan caught me in time and lifted me back to my feet before I could hit the floor. I gave him a thankful smile as he led me towards the hatch, and opened it, ushering me to climb down first.

Once we'd both climbed down he placed the hatch back where it belonged and hopped off the ladder, staring down into my eyes and biting his lip.

"Tash... did you watch the radio show the other night?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly. I could see him fiddling with his fingers nervously, his eyes trained on the floor.

I nodded slowly, "Yes."

He swallowed again. "And... did you hear me say any...anything t-that... was _unusual_?"

I felt a slight blush creep to my cheeks. "It wasn't really _unusual_... just something I didn't expect to hear..."

"What was it?" he said in a rush, and I couldn't help but blush even more.

I looked to the floor, not being able to get the words out of my mouth.

"Y-you said..."

"What?"

"You said something... a-and I t-thought you might be describing me. You probably weren't."

"What did I say?"

"I don't remember it all," I whined, my entire body trembling. "But you were answering a question about who your crush was..."

"And you thought I was describing you?"

"I'm not sure! That's the thing! I thought you were, but I'm not sure! I don't know!" I snapped, unable to control my temper.

"What would you say if I was?"

My head shot up, my eyes widening dramatically. Was he telling the truth? If he was... what would happen?

"Were you describing me or not?" I asked, blatantly ignoring his question. All I wanted was a yes, or a no. And I desperately hoped for the former.

His lips twitched. He was obviously thinking it over. I was bracing myself for him saying no. Then they parted, struggling to form the single word.

"Umm..." The wait for the next word he was going to say was probably the longest few seconds of my entire life.


End file.
